Norway class
| Service period = 2369 - 2400 }} | Length = 364.77 meters | Width = 225.61 meters | Height = 52.48 meters | Mass = 622,000 metric tons | Crew = 190 (standard), 200 (visiting), 500 (evacuation limit) | Maxspeed = warp 6.0 (standard), warp 9.7 for 12 hours | Armaments = 6 type-X phasers; 9 phaser emitters ; 2 torpedo launchers with 225 photon torpedos | Defences = deflector shields | Auxiliary Craft= Federation shuttlecraft; shuttlepods; workbees | altimage = 220px|Ship image. }} The Norway-class was a type of Federation starship in service in Starfleet in the late 24th century. History Development Following the devastating Battle of Wolf 359 in 2367 Starfleet Command undertook an urgent review of starship design. The result was a new generation of starships, including the Norway-class, which had entered service in 2369. In common with the -, - and es developed by the Advanced Starship Design Bureau along side it, the Norway-class featured the latest propulsion, defensive and offensive systems and a revolutionary design intended to lessen the profile of the ships making them a smaller targets. In contrast to the large spaced out design of a starship, Norway-class vessels were almost flat, featuring a triangular primary hull with two rectangular beams projecting rearward from the top of saucer to which compact nacelle pylons supported the warp nacelles. From the side the Norway-class presented a very narrow profile. Its largest surface could be found on the dorsal or ventral sides, which were still compact compared to earlier starship designs. The class also featured an atypically small number of viewing ports on the external hull. ( Fact Files}}: File 31, Card 24; ) The Norway's small engineering hull was located atop the primary hull, and comprised the uppermost decks of the ship, directly behind the bridge and above the two rear-facing shuttlebays. A compact but powerful warp core enabled a top speed of warp 9.7. Defensive and tactical systems included a navigational deflector below the bridge, deflector shields, two fore and aft-mounted photon torpedo launchers, and six to nine phaser arrays (six dorsal, three ventral) of which six were of type-X (two of this type were mounted on the dorsal trailing edge of the engineering hull catamaran). Production for the class was based out of the Advanced Starship Design Bureau Integration Section at Spacedock 1, Earth. ( Technical Manual}}; ) Norway-class starships have large shuttlebays that can house short and long range shuttlecraft, shuttlepods, work bees, support modules, maintenance platforms, and runabouts. ( ) Service At least four Norway-class vessels saw combat action against a Borg cube in the Battle of Sector 001 in the year 2373. At least one of these vessels was lost during the attack. ( }}; ; ; ) The class later saw action in the Dominion War. The Norway vessels' service in the conflict included use as an evacuation craft, with its five-hundred person evacuation limit often used as accommodation the entire crew complement of another vessel. ( Fact Files}}: File 31, Card 24) At least one Norway-class starship was stationed at Starbase 375 during the Dominion War in 2374. ( ) The class remained in service in the 2380s, with the patrolling the Federation border in the Helaspont sector in 2385. ( ) Known vessels Appendices Connections Background Apocrypha The odf file which gave the specifications for this class for its appearances in the game Legacy}} listed additional ships of the class: USS Britain, USS Iceland, USS Ireland and USS Scotland. However these listings are coded so that they are hidden from the game, and thus do not actually appear in the final game. The ebook The Dominion War Sourcebook: The Fires of Armageddon, published by Last Unicorn Games after they had lost their Star Trek licence listed two other Norway-class starships: USS Herat (NCC-72849) and the USS Trondell (NCC-72963). References External link * de:Norway-Klasse Category:Federation starship classes Category:Medium cruiser classes Category:Norway class starships Category:24th century Federation starship classes